


It's A Trap:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Calm/Calming, Concern/Concerned, Confidence, Confident, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e15 He Puko'a Kani 'Aina (A Coral Reef Strengthens Out Into Land), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve couldn't help, but worry about Adam, & what he is about to do, What does he tell him?, What does Adam?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It's A Trap:

*Summary: Steve couldn't help, but worry about Adam, & what he is about to do, What does he tell him?, What does Adam?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't help, but worry about his friend, Adam Noshimuri, & what he is about to do for him, & Five-O, They met for their usual beers, & the brunette expressed his concern to his good friend, & member of his ohana. He took a swig of his beer, & said what he had to say.

 

"Adam, I am worried about this, I hope for your sake, It won't turn south, But, I think we should take precautions, when we are dealing with this, Cause, I think it's a trap, Know what I mean ?", The Business Executive nodded, & said, "I promise to be careful, Steve, I appreciate your concern, I can definitely hold my own, If I need to", It made the former seal feel a lot better, when it comes to this discussion, that they are keeping having.

 

Adam said, "I promise to do set checks every 3 hours, No more, No less, So, You would be updated on the situation at hand", The Five-O Commander said, "I will make sure that someone _will_ pick up, If I'm not there",  & they went into the planning, They had dinner delivered, so they won't have to stop to eat, in the middle of them working.

 

Adam explained how to get Jessie in, & he said with a smile, "It should get his attention, which is what we wanted all along", Steve thought about it, & said, "Do it, Keep it quick & simple, I don't want no one else knowing what we are doing, or the reason behind it". The Handsome Asian nodded, & said, "You got it", & they went on with their rest of their planning, & making sure that they have everything covered.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
